J and the Chipmunks
by CountryGeek8
Summary: Look out world! J is here! J comes to the AATC world and everyone is filled with joy! And she has a surprise! What is it? And what secret is Dave and Samantha hiding from Miles and everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

J and the Chipmunks!

 _La, la, la, la, la, la (I love cheap thrills) [x4_ ]

Paige was humming the last line of Sia's Cheap Thrills when she heard a gentle knock on the door. Paige, thinking it was probably Jeanette or Simon, she skipped to the door.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, La, la, la, la, la, la l-" Paige gasped as she gazed at a tall girl, with fair skin, green eyes, and brown hair that was wavy, like Selena Gomez. She was wearing a purple crop top, a pink waist skirt, and purple high heels. She was sipping on a glass of chocolate milk, and had blue sparkly wings.

"Hi Paige! I'm J!" the girl said. Paige's eyes widened.

"Uh...hello!" she finally said, now gaining her confidence once again.

"I heard you singing, and may I say, you sound beautiful!" J complimented, making Paige blush through her auburn fur.

"Oh, thank you!" Paige said. J noticed Paige was in her pajamas. Comprehending in her head, (more like assuming) she shrunk down to Paige's size.

"Did you just wake up?" she asked. Paige nodded nervously. J grew back and waved her hand. Suddenly Paige began to levitate, and pink sparkly magic circled around her. The sparkles turned her long pajama gown, into a plaid cyan shirt and overalls that reach to about her waist. When Paige floated down, she gasped at her outfit.

"Oh, thank you!" Paige blushed. J laughed.

"Sure thing!" she replied. Suddenly the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Sheldon hurried in, worried. When they saw J, their eyes widened.

"J!" they all shouted in unison. They scurried up her legs until they landed in her arms. They snuggled in her arms.

"J! It's been how long?" Alvin asked.

"About 2 years I presume." Simon and Jeanette said, then realizing it, then laughing. J set the chipmunks down and then looked to the door. Miles immediately came in, and gasped with his eyes fully widened.

"Hotshot!" he screamed as he ran to her, picking her up and twirling her around, happy. J took the opportunity to give him a brief kiss. While the Chipettes let out a gentle, "Aw!" The Chipmunks let out a "Bleh!" J noticed this and broke the kiss.

"You eight have no idea what it's like to be in love." Miles said. Alvin and Brittany took hands and stomped up to Miles.

"Actually, Miles! If you hadn't noticed anything, me and Brittany have started a tiny relationship." Alvin clarified. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Slow down, cowboy. It's only been 2 weeks." Brittany growled, letting go of Alvin's hand, now frustrated, thinking Alvin was rushing things. Jeanette stood beside Simon.

"And me and Simon will finally move up to the next stage." Jeanette said. Simon nodded, blushing in the process. J put a hand over her heart and smiled.

"And me and Eleanor-Uh..." Theodore paused, unaware of what he and Eleanor's relationship status was.

"Uhm..we're in love...as well!" Eleanor said, blushing as she replayed the sentence in her head. Theodore looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes..." Eleanor said. Theodore gave her a wide grin and gave her a hug. J smiled and looked to Paige and Sheldon.

"And what about you two?" J asked. Paige and Sheldon looked at each other, exchanging confused faces.

"Uh, we're dating...I guess?" Paige said. Sheldon looked at J and Miles, who were now glaring at him. He then forced a smile and put a hand around her shoulder.

"Yep! That's right!" he said cheerfully, hiding his inner confusion. He and Paige were dating?! J suddenly got a large pack of nausea. She checked the time on her watch. Only 9:30. And it's Sunday. She hurried down the hall into the bathroom, and yanked out a bunch of puke. She coughed up the last bit of puke, wiped her mouth, and washed her face. When she came back, everybody else was wide-eyed, and/or slack-jawed.

"Babe, are you okay?" Miles asked. J nodded weakly.

"Of course Miles! I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" J assured him, giving him a weak kiss on the cheek.

"Now, who wants breakfast!" J asked. Everyone cheered and smiled. J laughed.

"Go downstairs and I'll be right down to cook!" she assured them. Miles led them downstairs to the Kitchen. J then hurried to the bathroom and spent 20 minutes in there. She had to know something. When she got her result, she was shocked, yet totally overjoyed!

 **A/N: Anyone have a clue what just happened? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

J hurried down to the kitchen to cook. She cooked waffles and sausage. While everyone ate like "animals," J ate like a _wild animal._ She had 4 refills of waffles and 6 refills of sausage. She finally ended her eating with a loud burp. By the time she was done, everyone was staring at her, now disgusted.

"J, I mean, I know I eat horribly, but you eat...atrociously!" Alvin said shuddering. Simon cleared his throat, trying to gain attention.

"I must concur, very atrocious, and terrible, and did I mention atrocious?" Simon asked, putting his fork down. Miles got up and led J to another room. He closed the door, and turned the light on, and gripped J's hands tight.

"Babe? Are you absolutely sure you're alright? If not, you can tell me." Miles asked, gripping her hands more tightly. J laughed.

"Miles, of course I'm alright. And I really appreciate you caring." J said, leaning on and planting her lips onto Miles'. Miles breathed through his nose as he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers in his hair. With her free hand, trailed her palms down his chest to his stomach. Before this could get _any_ further, they heard a knock on the door. Miles broke the kiss and opened the door. Dave was there, now wide-eyed.

"Am I..interrupting?" Dave asked. J shook her head.

"Nope. You're fine. What's up?" J asked. Dave chuckled nervously.

"I just wanted to know if you could keep a secret. Me and Samantha went on a trip. After getting enough approvals, I did it." Dave said. J raised an eyebrow. Mile tilted his head and held a confused face. Dave scoffed and whispered into each of their ears. J gasped and cheered. Miles shook Dave's hand and smiled.

"I can't wait." Miles said.

Soon everyone had sandwiches for lunch and spaghetti for dinner. Constantly J had to go to the bathroom, plus Dave and Samantha were never around. J had to lie and say that Dave and Samantha were on their 130th date(really if it were true, it'd be 150th.) Dinner was better than lunch. J didn't eat as much as she had to go to the bathroom. During lunch, she ate more than she went to the restroom. So, to pass the time, J decided to start a mini fashion show. J also put together some little designs, just to set the mood for the show.

"One, two, one two three AND-"

Brittany walked around the room in her best outfit, a pink long dress and pink hat with black bow in the hat. Jeanette followed with a purple prism dress and lavender purple jacket and glasses. Eleanor then came in with a light green t-shirt and white skirt and baseball cap. Paige finally came out in a white crop top and cyan skirt and cyan jacket. J clapped loud.

"I'm so glad my designs worked." J cheered. Paige smiled. J sighed. Everyone took notice of this and approached her.

"What's...wrong?" Theodore asked. J picked him up.

"The story's about to end." J said. Theodore looked confused.

"What? You just got here? Why is the story already gonna end?"

"Because a new story is going to start and I need to give you the big news, before I hurry on to the next story." J informed. Theodore looked into J's eyes.

"In the new story, will we see you again?" Theo asked. J laughed. "Of course. Because you guys are really gonna like this big news." Everyone gathered around. J knelt down.

"I'm pregnant." J pronounced. Everyone gasped.

"You're carrying a baby?" Jeanette asked. J nodded. Everyone cheered loudly. Loud enough for Dave and Samantha to come through the door. The Chipmunks and Chipettes, Paige, Sheldon, and Miles all smiled as they came in.

"Hey guys." Samantha said. Everyone waved at them. Dave put an arm around Sam and they chuckled nervously.

"Guys, we have something to show you." Sam added. Everyone gasped as Sam showed her hand. She had a diamond ring on her left ring finger. Everyone cheered loudly, congratulating the two.

"So when's the wedding?" Alvin asks. Dave and Samantha looked at each other.

"In about 6 months." Dave announced. Brittany cheered.

"WEDDING SHO-O-O-PING!" Brittany cheered. J smiled. Everyone cheered.

 **A/N: Hi. I know this story was really short. I decided to add one more chapter. It's not the wedding or J's ultrasound(The lies I tell. It's only J's ultrasound). It's the wedding shopping. In the next chapter, J is 5 months pregnant and the wedding is literally one month away so Brittany is taking her sisters shopping. Stay tuned. The Wedding will be in a later story.**


	3. Q A

**Q + A**

 ****

 **Hi. A lot of people have been asking a lot of questions. So I've decided to hold the chapter to answer the questions.**

 **speedwannabe461 says =** ** _  
"What? did you take J from Juliette? Because that's the only J I know of. And this almost makes no sense. I've never really read your stories before, so excuse me for saying that. But is Sheldon one of your OCs? And why did J leave? And would she have come back if she hadn't gotten knocked up by Miles(aka pregnant)?"_**

To answer that question. If you've ever heard of chipmunkgirl7777, she has an OC named J. She is a committed fan to my stories when I started writing these fan-fictions. J _is_ Juliette. And Juliette is chipmunkgirl7777's OC. So yes. I got J from Juliette. BUT the catch is, chipmunkgirl7777 has given me PERMISSION to write this story about her. So I decided to write this, in honor of her being the first person to ever like my stories. To answer the second question. Sheldon is my OC. So is Paige. Me and chipmunkgirl7777 created an OC and both are named Paige. The only catch is, Paige is ME, and Paige in chipmunkgirl7777's story, is her best friend in rl. To answer the third question, if you've read any of chipmunkgirl7777's stories, there's a specific one called _Road Chip w J._ And it specifically mentions her leaving. Even though she didn't, I took the opportunity to have the thing starting with her not here, because it would fit. After 2 years of school, her work, missions, alerts, etc. She comes back to spend time with her fellow friends. So that's how I wanted to story to start. To answer the last question. If you read me story, she did. She came back, not knowing she was pregnant. Reading the first chapter, she came back to see Miles, The Chipmunks and Chipettes, as well as my Paige, and Sheldon. Since it's been two years, she learned about Paige, and Sheldon(so like a new movie or something I like imagining my mega stories as new movies coming out, I'm lame XD) Anyway, she came back. So, THE WHOLE POINT IS, J came back to do 3 things.

1\. See Miles  
2\. See the Chipmunks/Chipettes/Paige/Sheldon  
3\. Basically see everyone as well as tell them the big news since she found out she was pregnant and the fact that Sam and Dave were getting married(read the second chapter)

 _ **PLEASE**_ say that everything is cleared up. If not, READ MY FIRST STORY! THEN READ MY SECOND ONE, THEN READ THIS ONE. Simply, start over. Get cleared up. Figure it out. Sorry I'm sounding so rude or anything. My day did not start off good. Someone stole my phone, which kinda literally upset the whole power of the house. And now my phone's suspended and I can't find it. I'm sorry it's been a hard week. I have piles and heaps of homework, and my phone just got stolen, I've been picked on too much. I'm tired, hungry, and allergies from Fall like the cold is coming. And that's a lot for 12 years old. Thanks for reading. I hope this cleared it up.

 **(Kailey - I'm sorry.)**

 **(Me: It's not a problem. I just have a lot on my plate.)**

 **(Kailey: You look like you could use a hug.)**

 **(Me: *I approach her, attempting to give her a hug*)**

 **(Kailey: Whoa! I never said you'd get one from me!)**

 **(Me: Oh lord.)**

 **(Kailey: What? I ain't no hugger!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3 -

We hurried into the building. I straightened my dress and adjusted my jacket. J picked me up.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Sam and Dave still have a month," J asked me. I scoffed and folded my arms.

"Of course I wanna do this. You know how much fashion speaks to me!" I said. Jeanette hopped up J's leg and up till she came onto J's hand.

"Where is Sam anyway?" she asked. Eleanor shrugged.

"She said she'd be here." Eleanor explained. Suddenly, Samantha appeared out of the dressing room. She was holding one large garment bag.

"I already picked out the dresses. I have three. I need you to help me with one." Sam explained. Me and Jeanette hopped down and followed her as we entered the dressing room.

Samantha came out of the dressing room. She wore a Wang Hand-Draped Tulle Wedding Dress. Her hair was in a low bun off to the side, with a flower in her hair.

"What about this?" Sam asked. I clapped my hands loudly.

"Absolutely amazing." I said. Jeanette tried to pull a dress out of the bag. "What about this one?"

Sam then came out in a long white, mermaid dress, with a white tiara in her hair. Her hair was straight, and down, like it usually was, and the tiara was in the side. I shrieked.

"Oh yes, hands down, BEST DRESS EVER." I said. J rolled her eyes, "You say that about every dress." I scoffed.

"I do NOT." Eleanor came out with another dress. "This one?"

Samantha came out in a Pretty Sweetheart Beading Appliques Ball Gown Wedding Dress. Her hair was wavy, and had a cute tiara in her hair. I squealed and climbed up on J's shoulder.

"Absolutely, ADORBS." I said. Paige hopped up.

"Make up your mind." she confronted. I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"I have."

"But you just said you liked all three!" she argued. I eyed her sternly and pointed a finger in the chest.

"Listen here young lady, I-"

"How about we take a vote?" J asked, cutting me off.

"J! Never. Cut. Me. Off." I said snapping a finger after. Paige gagged and hopped off J's shoulder down to the four. J put me down and held up a finger.

"Who votes for dress number one?" J asked. With a wave of her finger the third dress poofed into the first dress she tried on(Wang Hand-Draped Tulle Wedding Dress). Eleanor raised her hand confidently.

"Dress number two!" J asked, snapping her fingers. Sam then had on the second dress(the mermaid dress). I raised my hand, and J raised hers.

"Dress three?" J snapped her fingers and Sam appeared in the third dress(Pretty Sweetheart Beading Appliques Ball Gown Wedding Dress). Jeanette, Sam, and Paige raised their hands. The vote was down. I pouted and folded my arms.

"Are you kidding me? The mermaid dress was perfect!" I said quivering my lip. J scoffed and picked Brittany up.

"Brittany. Not everything is about you and your way. Other people can be right, you know." J advised, caressing my cheek. I smiled and hugged J. "You're right."

Samantha gasped.

"I'd better get this dress purchased quickly. Dave's coming to drive us to lunch." she said. J held up a finger.

"Oh right. I got it." J said. With a whip of the finger, pink sparkles circled around Samantha. The dress turned into a blue and yellow floral printed dress, and pointy toe royal blue lace upper low heels. Samantha wore sun-glasses and a lampshade sun hat with a black bow on the side. Samantha gasped.

"Wow, J! You really have a gift." she complimented. J blushed. "Aww, thanks." J then waved her finger and sparkles signifying each of the four chipettes' favorite colors circled around them. Jeanette wore a purple slim summer dress with sunglasses(which included prescription lenses). Eleanor wore a formal cocktail dress with green framed sunglasses on her head. Paige wore a new pretty bow teal gold sequin mini halter party Summer dress. Instead of sunglasses, she wore a teal Florida Marlins baseball cap **(it was the only aqua green team I could find to match the dress)**. Finally, I wore a white t-shirt and pink scarf, along with sunglasses with pink frames, and a mini pocket book for the chipette. J added a pink necklace across my neck. J then hurried to dress herself in a pink Maternity Summer Long Design T-shirt (for her pregnancy), ripped jeans, and pink converse. J then added a pink and black beanie to go with her hair. Jeanette hopped onto J's shoulder.

"J? Why did you leave us for 2 years, only to be pregnant now?" Jeanette asked, looking at J's stomach. J lifted her tiny chin.

"Magic." was all J said. Jeanette, still confused, just nodded and moved on. Suddenly Dave, Sheldon, and The Chipmunks came in in new outfits. Alvin, instead of his read hoodie, wore a white blazer with a red rose in his handkerchief pocket. Simon wore a blue jacket and a tie. Theodore wore a green plaid shirt and black bow-tie. Sheldon just wore a long sleeved shirt, and blue jean jacket. Everyone hurried to the car and drove off to the restaurant for lunch. But, Alvin ended the lunch day with a whole 2 hours of terrorizing people's lunches. And as soon as they exited, Dave, Samantha, and J, all had red and angry faces.

"AL-LL-LL-L-V-V-VII-III-I-II-II-N!"


End file.
